


Possessive Tendacies

by Purplesauris



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Bull shark!Ryan, Double Penetration, Fahc Mermaid AU, M/M, Marking, Mermaid!Ryan, PWP, Possessive Behavior, Rough fucking, Russian!Ryan, based on a-simple-note's artwork, he doesn't speak English well, he is a SHARK, size queen, trans!Ray, yes ryan has two penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplesauris/pseuds/Purplesauris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Ryan have a day to themselves, and Ryan knows just what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessive Tendacies

**Author's Note:**

> Ah yes, here I am again with gratuitous porn. You're welcome to everyone who loves this stuff ;) If you want to know more about this AU head on over to a-simple-note.tumblr.com and look at the tag FAHC mermaid AU for some juicy details. I should have a full fic involving more than just porn up here within a week or so, so stay tuned for that! As always, love the fic? Found a grammatical error? Tell me so at purplesauris.tumblr.com or right below in the comments!

Ray had finally gotten Ryan alone. Lindsay had rented a boat and had followed Gavin and the others out to some far off cove to hang out, and Ray chose to stay back. He thought he’d have the day to himself, and so he hadn’t gone out onto the water, instead laying in the sand and just soaking up the heat of the day. Ray was half debating just taking a nap in the sand and then going home when he feels a wet hand grab his ankle, tugging on him. Ray chokes back a scream at the suddenness of the touch, and he sits up to see Ryan on his belly, tail barely in the shadows.

 

“Ryan, get back in the water.” Ray hisses, hurrying to help him back to the shallows where he belongs. Ryan looks at Ray with puppy dog eyes and he groans, glad he chose to wear his swim trunks today, just in case. Ray sits down next to Ryan in the water and immediately his lap is being filled by a wet man who seems content to nap on him whenever they’re together. “Am I that comfortable that you always sleep on me?”

 

“What you prefer I do?” Ryan looks at Ray curiously, but there’s an edge to his look that makes a wave of heat wash over Ray and settle in his gut.

 

“How about we swim together?” Ray is suggesting just about the only thing he knows they can do together, and Ryan’s eyes narrow before he seems to get an idea.

 

“I bring you, yes?” Ray smiles at Ryan’s speech, thick accent present as always.

 

“Show me the way big guy.” Ray wades into the water and paddles after Ryan as he lazily moves through the water. Ray had relaxed after Ryan had finally stopped bringing him dead fish and birds he’d managed to keep, and after a bit of research he knew exactly what Ryan was trying to achieve. The thought was admittedly endearing, and Ray couldn’t help but notice the powerful way Ryan’s tail moved to push him through the water. Ray slows, treading water while watching as Ryan slowly circles around him, eyes warm and inviting. Ray’s eyes drift, moving slowly up from Ryan’s tail, over his chest and admiring muscles that made Ray drool when thinking about them.

 

Ray pulls in a sudden breath when he feels hands on his sides, Ryan’s slick body pressing against his own as Ray gasps quietly. Ryan’s eyes are firmly fixated on Ray’s throat, and usually the fixation would make Ray nervous, but Ryan’s eyes are dark with affection as his pupils dilate. Ray’s hands rest on Ryan’s shoulders as they float in open water, and Ryan ducks his head, nosing at Ray’s neck as a breath shudders from him, Ray’s fingers digging into Ryan’s shoulders. Ryan grunts approvingly and Ray grips harder, dragging in a sharp breath when Ryan’s lips brush against his skin, soon followed by the feeling of Ryan’s teeth digging into his skin. Ryan isn’t biting hard enough to seriously wound him, but Ray’s back arches at the feeling anyways.

 

Ryan’s tongue, surprisingly smooth, rubs over the bite mark as it comes to life. Ray is sure he’s going to have bruises for days, and he’s glad the marks are more prone to looking like large bruises rather than actual hickies. Ray moans throatily when Ryan’s hands stray all of a sudden, grabbing at his ass and pushing his hips forward. Ray’s fingers splay over Ryan’s chest and he gasps as Ryan bites down again, this time on his shoulder. Ray gets a second reprieve and he groans, touching Ryan’s cheeks.

 

“Where are we going?” Ray tries to keep his breath even, but he doesn’t really achieve much more than making his heart thud weirdly.

 

“My cove.” Ray isn’t sure if Ryan really means cove or cave, but he’s sure that Ryan knows what he’s talking about. Ray realizes all of a sudden that they’ve slowly been moving through the water, and Ryan points at a half submerged cave nearby. Ray lets go of Ryan, half to swim on his own, half because he doesn’t know if Ryan can smell the wetness between Ray's legs. Ray is struggling against the waves by the time Ryan grabs him again and pulls him into the cave, and Ryan looks at Ray hesitantly.

 

Ray looks at Ryan and raises an eyebrow, reaching to hold his hand. “What is it?”

 

Ryan holds Ray’s hand gently and looks toward the back of the cave. “I must take path through cave. No air, but I bring you fast. Okay?” Ray listens and finally comprehends that Ryan has to take them underwater to get to the actual cove, and he nods. Ryan has Ray take a deep breath, and his arms wrap around Ray securely as they dive deep, Ryan’s ail working powerfully to push them through the water into the cove. Once Ray can see after wiping the water from his eyes he realizes that somehow his glasses have stayed on his face.

 

Ray looks around in awe, staring at the ceiling. Ryan’s cove is _bright_. Light seeps through the racks that Ray can see, and glittering jewels litter the outcroppings of rock that he can see. Ryan must spend hours upon hours collecting, because there’s too many for Ray to count on his own. “Ryan, this place is beautiful.”

 

“You like?” Ray nods, smiling bright, and he drapes his arms around Ryan’s neck as Ryan draws him close. Ryan is giving his signature smile and Ray feels his heart skip a beat, Ray tugging the clip from Ryan’s hair slowly. Ryan’s hair falls down and Ray is instantly transfixed by the way it frames Ryan’s face, and by the way that it feels to run his fingers through. Ryan’s hair feels like no human hair he’s ever touched, and he know’s it’s because of Ryan being in salt water all the time.

 

Ryan is leaning his head into Ray’s hand, making soft noises of happiness that has Ray’s heart beating harder. Ray watches Ryan’s face, and he slowly takes Ryan’s hair into his hand, bunching it in his fist and tugging Ryan’s head back. Ryan makes a throaty clicking noise in obviously pleasure and leans, clicking again as Ray tugs harder. The noises that Ryan lets loose has Ray’s vagina throbbing, and oh yeah- yeah Ray is definitely going to jerk it to the memory of these sounds later. Ryan makes another throaty noise and leans forward as Ray kisses him hungrily, licking into his mouth.

 

“Ray.” Ryan groans his name, Ray making a noise as Ryan hitches his hips up, Ray wrapping his legs around the top of Ryan’s tail, Ryan backing up blindly. Ray’s back hits the stoney wall and he arches, gasping against Ryan’s lips and grinding his hips forward. That brings a rumbling grunt from deep in Ryan’s chest and he tears at Ray’s swim trunks, Ray scrambling to pull them off before Ryan completely tears them to shreds.

 

The feeling of water brushing over his skin, feeling Ryan’s tail against the skin of his inner thighs sends a thrill down his spine. Ryan kisses Ray hard, presses him back against the wall as his hand drops down. Ryan reaches further down and makes a noise, looking down in something akin to surprise. Ray quickly grows insecure, and he brings his hands down to touch Ryan’s. “Ryan?”

 

“You not like me.” Ryan seems a little confused, and Ray clears his throat awkwardly.

 

“We’re different, remember? I’m human, and I uh- I don't... Have a cock.” Ray looks down, and he looks back up shyly. He moans suddenly when Ryan touches his clit and rubs in small circles, and he covers his face in embarrassment at his noises, Ryan laughing softly.

 

“We not so different, you make noise when I touch.” Ray’s hips shift and he can't help the noise he makes, Ray’s back arching again.

 

“W-what about you?” Ray doesn’t want to be the only one being touched, and Ryan draws back a little bit, allowing Ray to look. Ray steels himself and looks down, breathing out harshly. He knew Ryan was going to look different, but he didn’t- didn’t expect _this_. Ray takes a moment just to look at the way that Ryan’s slit opens, a soft pink that Ray bets is silky smooth. Ray can tell that Ryan is just as nervous as he is, and Ray is just more nervous at the sight of Ryan’s cocks. Ray almost doesn’t believe it, but Ryan has two cocks. Both are equal in length and girth, and Ray’s cunt throbs just at the thought of taking one. Ray wraps his hand around the top cock and finds that it’s coated generously in slick. Ryan lets out a sudden breath and Ray brings both his hands down to stroke Ryan’s cocks in time.

 

Ryan growls and bites the junction of Ray’s neck and his shoulder, hips shoving up and Ryan rutting happily into Ray’s hands. The feeling of Ryan rutting against his hands, of Ryan sliding slickly against him. Ryan grabs at Ray’s hips, lifts him up as they kiss hungrily, Ray’s legs shaking as he settles, Ryan’s first cock rubbing over his hole. Ray gasps as the tapered head of Ryan’s cock catches against his hole, and he moans, biting Ryan’s lip and tugging hard on his hair. It only seems to fuel Ryan, though, because he ruts with more purpose, and soon the tapered head is slipping in, Ray gasping as his back bows hard, fingers digging into Ryan’s ribs.

 

“R-R- please-” Ryan stops immediately, and Ray feels like he’s going to fall apart he’s shaking so hard.

 

“Okay?” Ryan looks worried, and Ray takes a moment just to catch his breath and make sure that he’s okay.

 

“I can’t- can’t just take you all at once, we have to ease in.” Ryan nods that he understands and he slowly rocks his hips, though how he’s staying still and not moving in the water while his hands grip Ray’s hips is a mystery. Ray clings tight to Ryan, pressing his cheek to Ryan’s as he gasps. He can feel Ryan’s second cock poke his buttcheek and it makes him giggle, Ryan clicking curiously. “Y-your cock is p-poking m- ah!” Ray clings to Ryan, fingers digging into Ryan’s ribs as Ryan moves his arms so that Ray can grab at his back while Ryan still holds his hips. While Ray was distracted Ryan had pushed that last little bit, and Ray feels fuller than he’s ever thought before.

 

“What Ray?” Ray whimpers, and he shakes his, too overwhelmed to talk. Ryan begins moving slowly, and Ray can feel that his back is arched just enough for Ray to sit fully on his cock. Every movement of Ryan’s hips rubs the head of Ryan’s cock against Ray’s g spot, and he thinks he’s seeing stars, though that might just be all of the jewels around.

 

“I- I- I-” Ray whimpers again, back pushed against the wall and Ryan rocking into him so steadily. Ray stops trying to talk even though Ryan asked him something. Ray loses himself in the feeling of being stuffed over and over, Ray’s hips moving in time with Ryan’s. Ray hears Ryan’s soft breaths, can feel his rhythm slow, and he whines. “Don’t stop.” Ray whispers, and he opens his eyes just to gasp as Ryan pulls out.

 

“Hush, my pet.” Ryan clicks, and Ray can’t help the way his toes curl at the admonishment. Ray gasps as Ryan turns him around, and Ryan hoists him up onto a low shelf. The rock is surprisingly plush, and Ray touches the surface only to find that a thick padding of moss and seaweed has been laid here. It’s low enough to both allow Ray to stay somewhat above the water but within reach, and Ray suspects this is Ryan’s bed. Ray’s legs are partially submerged and he’s bent over in the perfect position right now. He can only imagine what it looks like from Ryan's position. Heat races over his skin when he thinks about how he must look, and he sees Ryan’s hands brace next to his own hands before Ryan is slipping back in and stuffing him fully.

 

Ray digs his nails into the moss bedding and he moans loudly, hips lifting up off of the bed. The weight of Ryan against his back, pinning him down and pushing his hips back down, has Ray keening roughly. One of Ray’s hands goes back as Ryan kisses at his shoulder, grabbing onto his hair and yanking. Ryan growls dangerously and shoves his hips forward, Ray gripping his hair tighter as he moans and tightens around Ryan. “Want be naughty?”

 

“Wanna be yours.” Ray whispers, Ryan chuckling and biting Ray’s shoulder, right on the round. Ryan makes sure the mark will stay before he nuzzles behind Ray’s ear, obviously pleased.

 

“You were mine even before this.” Ray knows, knew that before, in the way that whenever Michael or anyone got too close he’d flick his tail, sending them drifting just a little further away. Ray moans regardless when Ryan rocks into him harder, and he turns his head so that he can kiss Ryan hard.

 

“You’re mine, too.” Ray gasps out, gaping when he feels the head of Ryan’s second cock prodding at his hole when Ryan pulls out and presses back in. Ray isn’t sure he can take this much, he already feels like he’s going to burst, but he moans gutturally and pushes back. Ryan rolls his hips slowly, working just the two tips into him at first. Ryan kisses at Ray’s neck, at the slope of his shoulder, and he feels every twitch and every notes every reaction that Ray gives. By the time that Ryan is halfway in Ray is crying, but he begs Ryan to keep going, says that he couldn’t stand it if he were empty now.

 

Ryan takes his time rutting against Ray, moving inch by slow inch until Ray can feel Ryan’s tail pressing against him. Ray is gasping for each breath that he gets, squeezing around Ryan’s cocks and aching in the best of ways. Ryan thrusts once and Ray cums instantly, hips jerks and breath stopping as pleasure rocks through him in waves intense enough that Ray blacks out for a moment. When Ray finally regains his sense he feels Ryan rocking into an out of him slowly and deeply, can hear Ryan’s stuttering breath, and he realizes that Ryan must be close himself.

 

Ray moans and tightens around Ryan a little, urging him on. Ryan lets out a shaky breath and fucks into Ray faster, fingers pressing into the moss as he grows closer and closer. Ray moans and keens at the overstimulation and his eyelids flutter shut when he feels Ryan shove in, stuffing him full of more than just his cocks. Ray feels Ryan stuffing him and he can feel it leak out around Ryan, Ryan’s teeth digging into his shoulder in the best of ways as Ray shakes. Ray doesn’t know how long they stay pressed together, Ryan’s cocks twitching and still leaking cum.

 

Ryan pulls out slowly, and when he does Ray gasps, feeling open and loose. Ray tightens weakly as cum gushes out of him, Ryan catching it in a crude bowl rather than letting it cloud the water. Ryan disposes of it somewhere, but Ray doesn’t pay any attention, pulling himself to curl up on the moss in exhaustion. Ryan joins him after not too long, cradling Ray against his chest and putting his glasses somewhere safe. Ryan pets at Ray’s hips and snuggles him close, his body heat keeping Ray from growing cold in the cove.

 

“Ray.” Ryan croons fondly, nosing Ray’s hair and clicking happily.

 

“That was amazing. Fuck, I’m going to be loose for days. You’ve spoiled me, all I’m going to want now is you and what if I can’t get to you?” Ray is teasing, but Ryan really has spoiled him. It just wouldn’t feel as good if he didn’t have Ryan’s cocks stuffing him until he cried.

 

“Guess you just wait.” Ryan says after a couple of minutes, Ray laughing and nodding.

 

“I guess I will big guy, I guess I will.”


End file.
